


Domestic Piranha  Ephemera: Conjunction Junction

by Mad Poetess (mpoetess)



Series: Domestic Piranha [37]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Fluff, Humor, Kink, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-08
Updated: 2010-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-06 00:19:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mpoetess/pseuds/Mad%20Poetess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the tiny little words that make the difference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestic Piranha  Ephemera: Conjunction Junction

"You can't think he'd hurt them?" Xander rolled his eyes. "It's _Morrie_. Give him the tank."

Spike curled his arms protectively around the mini-aquarium. "No! He wants to call our grandkids Sushi and Sashimi!"

"Ducks don't eat piranhas, Spike. Give him the tank."

"No."

"Give him the tank, or I'll put you over my knee and spank you _right now_."

Spike tilted his head. Several times.

"I think you broke his brain," Morrie said.

"Oops," Xander corrected. "Not or. _And._"

"That makes _so_ much more sense." Spike handed over the tank, then turned to Xander. "Right, then. About that and..."


End file.
